Un problème plus que gênant
by Ilunae
Summary: Spoilers chapitre 213. Les anciens utilisateurs étaient pénibles. Vraiment pénibles.


Bonjour,

J'aime beaucoup l'idée des prédécesseurs pervers donc voilà une nouvelle fic avec eux

Pairings : Bakudeku. Shinkami, Kirimina, Seroroki, Tsuchako et Momojirou sont aussi mentionnés.

* * *

Le temps avait passé depuis qu'il avait commencé à entendre les voix des anciens utilisateurs de One for all dans sa tête. Izuku avait dû s'habituer à leur présence puisqu'ils n'avaient toujours pas envie de se taire. Ils pouvaient se montrer utiles par moments. Comme quand ils lui donnaient des conseils pour mieux utiliser One for all et les autres alters.

Pendant les cours, ils se taisaient, le laissaient suivre et, ne lui donnaient jamais la réponse à une questions pour un contrôle. Izuku n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de leur demander cela. Il lui était souvent arrivé de briser les règles mais, il n'était pas un tricheur. D'ailleurs, ses prédécesseurs ne se gênaient jamais pour le reprendre et lui rappeler qu'un héro devait respectait la loi.

Pour cela, Izuku devait reconnaître qu'ils avaient raison. Il le savait très bien mais, à chaque fois qu'il avait brisé une règle, cela avait été pour venir en aide à quelqu'un. C'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas passer son chemin quand il y avait une personne qui devait être sauvée.

Le reste du temps, ils étaient plus que pénibles. Bien sûr, ils continuaient à vouloir le pousser dans les bras de Kacchan. Il avait eu beau leur expliquait que rien ne se passerait entre eux, que Kacchan n'était pas intéressé par lui, ils ne voulaient rien entendre.

"Mais bien sûr que si, il est intéressé, gamin !"

Comment il pouvait le savoir ? De ce qu'Izuku savait, ses prédécesseurs voyaient la même chose que lui. Leur relation avait beaucoup évolué depuis qu'ils étaient entrés à Yuei. Il était content de dire qu'ils étaient redevenus amis. Cela ne voulait pas dire que Kacchan allait lui sauter dessus.

"T'as vu comment il te regarde ?"

Comme s'il était un fou qui parlait de plus en plus souvent tout seul, sans doute. Pour cela, il pouvait remercier ses prédécesseurs.

"T'es vraiment aveugle, petit !"

"Ouais ! Il attend que ça que tu jettes dans ses bras !"

Izuku en doutait beaucoup.

"Faut vraiment que tu apprennes à nous écouter, Izuku !"

"Oui, tu nous écoute bien quand c'est au sujet de ton alter !"

Cela n'avait rien à voir. Ses prédécesseurs en savaient plus que sur son alter. Bien sûr qu'il allait les écouter quand ils lui donnaient des conseils pour le mieux le contrôler.

"Faut vraiment que tu te bouges, Deku !"

"Ouais, tu vas pas laisser filer des boobs et un cul pareil !"

"Tu devrais prendre exemple sur tes potes qui sont déjà en couple !"

"Arrête de suivre celui de ceux qui se tournent autour sans jamais se déclarer !"

"D'ailleurs, faudrait peut-être que tu les aides un peu, Deku !"

"Oui, tu devrais dire à Kaminari d'aller de se déclarer à Shinsou ! Ça devient déprimant de le voir lui lancer des décharges électriques à chaque fois qu'il s'approche de lui !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il croit faire comme ça ?"

"Il pense sans doute que Shinsou va avoir un coup de foudre pour lui !"

"Et Shinsou est tout aussi aveugle que toi !"

"C'est pour ça que tu devrais aller leur parler pour leur dire de se déclarer, petit !"

"Ils se bougeront pas les fesses sans personne pour les pousser un peu !"

"Y'a aussi Kirishima, là ! Il passe son temps à baver sur Ashido !"

"Il va bientôt se mettre à hurler comme un loup, s'il continue comme ça !"

"Lui aussi a donc besoin d'un coup de main de ta part !"

Comme si Izuku avait envie de se mêler de la vie amoureuse de ses camarades de classe. C'était leur problème, ils pouvaient se débrouiller tous seuls. Puis s'il voulaient vraiment des conseils, ils viendraient les demander d'eux-mêmes.

Cela ne s'arrêtait pas là. Non, le groupe ne se contentait plus de faire des commentaires sur sa vie sexuelle et sur le physique de Kacchan. S'ils avaient accepté de se taire devant ses camarades et amis, cela ne les dérangeait pas de parler d'eux.

C'était le genre de commentaires que Mineta aurait été ravi d'entendre, pas Izuku.

"En fait, la Yaoyorozu a de jolis boobs, elle aussi !"

"Ouais, eux aussi doivent être confortables !"

"Elle en a de la chance, la petite Jirou !"

Ce n'était même pas le pire de ce qu'ils pouvaient dire.

"Vous pensez que Sero utilise ses bandes de scotch quand il est au lit avec Todoroki !"

"Pour des séances de BDSM ? Pourquoi pas ?"

"Le petit Todoroki a une tête à aimer à se faire attacher, je trouve !"

"Tu devrais leur poser la question, Deku !"

Bien sûr, il allait faire ça. Il irait donc voir Todoroki pour lui demander:

"Est-ce que tu te fais attacher quand tu es dans le lit avec Sero ?"

Il n'avait même pas envie de penser à son ami dans cette situation mais, c'était trop tard. Ses prédécesseurs avaient réussi à lui mettre l'image dans la tête. Izuku avait été incapable de regarder Sero ou Todoroki dans les yeux pendant plus d'un mois, après ça.

"Elle a une sacrée langue, la petite Asui !"

"Ta pote Uraraka doit bien s'amuser avec elle !"

"Va lui poser la question, Izuku !"

"Rhaaaa ! C'est mon amie !"

"Justement ! Elle sera sans doute ravie de se vanter auprès de toi !"

"Ouais, les filles ça aime parler de ce genre de choses avec leurs amis !"

"Oui ! Et elle pourrait te donner des conseils pour que ça avance avec ton Kacchan, aussi !"

"Ouais, va lui parler Deku !"

Hors de question. Il n'avait aucune envie de savoir ce que faisait Uraraka avec Asui. Surtout que cela ne le regardait pas. Cela ne regardait pas non plus les anciens utilisateurs de One for all, non plus. Pourquoi ils ne parlaient pas d'autre chose ?

Izuku avait essayé de leur demander de discuter de quelque chose d'autre. Ils s'étaient donc mis à parler de leur propre vie sexuelle quand ils étaient encore vivants. Il avait appris des choses sur le mentor d'All Might qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais savoir.

Puis, ils s'étaient mis à parler de celle de son idole.

"Non pas All Might !"

"Tu croyais quand même pas que c'était un saint, gamin ?"

"On a était avec lui, tu sais petit !"

"Oui, on a beaucoup de choses à dire sur lui !"

"Je veux pas savoir ! Je veux pas savoir ! Je veux pas..."

C'était la seule chose concernant One for all dont il ne pourrait jamais parler avec All Might. Jamais.

"Hé ! Deku, tu sais qu'il sera avec nous après sa mort !"

"Je lui souhaite de vivre encore longtemps mais, je serais ravie de pouvoir reparler à mon disciple !"

"Ouais, on pourra discuter de plein choses tous ensemble !"

A croire que cela les amusait de le traumatiser. Izuku n'avait pas du tout envie d'imaginer All Might dans sa tête en train de discuter de sexe avec tous les autres. Encore une fois, c'était trop tard. L'image de son idole discutant avec les autres, s'imposa à son esprit malgré lui.

En fin de comptes, ils s'étaient remis à parler de ses camarades de classe, leurs alters et leurs autres caractéristiques physiques. Un sujet qui semblaient beaucoup les intéresser. Surtout pour ce qui était de la façon dont les autres pouvaient les utiliser dans le lit.

Izuku n'avait toujours pas envie d'en entendre parler mais, ça ne pouvait pas être pire qu'All Might.

"Ça doit être fun de se faire mordre par Kirishima avec les dents qu'il a !"

"Ou les décharges électriques de Kaminari ! Le petit Shinsou n'a pas fini d'en recevoir, à mon avis !"

"Hé, vous pensez que Kaminari se laisserait contrôler par son mec dans le lit ?"

"Je me demande ce que ça fait de le faire sous hypnose !"

Tous ses camarades de classe y étaient passés. Absolument tous. Certains avaient une préférence pour la queue d'Ojiro et le bec de Tokoyami, d'autres étaient plus intéressés par les boules de Mineta. Ils avaient aussi un sacré délire sur l'invisibilité de Hagakure.

Il en aurait presque eu envie de changer de classe mais, cela n'aurait rien changé à son problème. S'il avait été dans la classe B, ses prédécesseurs auraient fait la même chose avec les autres élèves.

"Hé gamin ! Tu vas demander à ton Kacchan d'utiliser son alter sur toi quand vous serez ensemble ?"

"Tu sais que tu peux utiliser One for all ! Juste à 1% et c'est bon !"

"Tu peux aussi te servir de mon alter comme d'un fouet, gamin !"

Pourquoi il demanderait à Kacchan d'utiliser son alter sur lui ? De toute façon, ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Puis il ne risquait pas de se passer quelque chose avec lui ou quelqu'un d'autre avec toutes ces voix dans sa tête.

"Arrête de jouer aux innocents !"

"Oui, on sait tous que tu bandes en pensant à ses boobs ou à son odeur de caramel !"

Puis Kacchan l'avait invité à voir un film sur All Might avec lui et, cela avait été encore plus le bazar.

"Ouais ! Qu'est-ce qu'on t'avait dit, petit ?"

"On savait tous qu'il en pinçait pour toi !"

"Tu aurais dû lui sauter dessus avant !"

"C'est juste une sortie en ami, rien d'autre !"

Kacchan ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il s'agissait d'un rendez-vous amoureux. Il voulait seulement voir le dernier film sur son idole. Comme ils aimaient All Might tous les deux et qu'ils étaient amis, ils étaient logique pour lui d'inviter Izuku.

"Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, Izuku !"

"Il n'a invité personne d'autre que toi !"

"Kacchan n'aime pas être entouré de trop de monde !"

"Mais oui, Deku !"

"Enfin peu importe ! Même si ce n'est pas un rendez-vous pour lui, ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas le séduire !"

"Oui, il va falloir que tu te rendes présentable, Izuku !"

"Faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour tes cheveux, petit !"

"Mes cheveux ?"

"Ouais, ils partent dans les sens ! Essaie d'arranger un peu ça !"

Pour cette fois, il avait décidé de suivre leur conseil et, avait essayé de dresser ses cheveux, en vain. Il les avait aussi laissé choisir ses vêtements. Il ne pensait pas qu'il arriverait à quelque chose avec Kacchan mais, cela ne lui coûtait rien d'essayer.

La soirée fut un désastre total. Impossible de suivre le film pour lui avec ses prédécesseurs qui ne voulaient pas se taire.

"Aller Izuku, prends-lui la main ! Fais pas ton timide !"

"Mets-toi sur ses genoux, gamin !"

"Et roule lui une pelle !"

"Ouais, roule lui une pelle !"

"On est tous avec toi, petit !"

Cela continua comme ça jusqu'à la fin du film. Izuku ne pouvait même pas dire de quoi parlait le film qui était pourtant sur son idole. Il se sentait plus que frustré en sortant du cinéma et les autres continuaient de lui râler dessus.

"Aller arrête de te dégonfler !"

"Saute lui dessus !"

"Hé Deku !"

"Ça t'a plu le film ?"

"Euh... Oui !" répondit Izuku en sentant ses joues rougir.

Il n'aimait pas mentir à Kacchan mais, il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il n'avait rien suivi à cause des voix dans sa tête. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui expliquer. Kacchan était au courant pour One for all mais, il se voyait mal lui dire que les anciens utilisateurs lui disait de lui sauter dessus.

"On pourrait...euh... remettre ça, une autre fois tous les deux !"

"Bien sûr, Kacchan !"

Le reste du chemin se fit dans le calme. Entre les deux adolescents tout du moins. Dans la tête d'Izuku, c'était autre chose.

"Aller, petit ! C'est le moment !"

"Courage ! Tu peux le faire !"

"Ne t'en fais pas Izuku ! Tout se passera bien !"

Izuku choisit de les ignorer comme à son habitude. Quand ils furent de retour dans les dortoirs, ils prirent la direction de l'ascenseur. Il fut surpris quand Kacchan le raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre.

"Bon, bah ! Bonne nuit Kacchan !"

"Ouais, bonne nuit !"

"Non, tu vas pas le laisser partir comme ça, espèce d'idiot !"

Kacchan eut l'air hésitant pendant quelques secondes avant de se rapprocher de lui. Izuku écarquilla les yeux quand son ami se pencha vers lui. Au moment où les lèvres de l'autre adolescent se posèrent sur les siennes, il y eu une véritable explosion de joie dans sa tête.

"Ouais !" crièrent ses prédécesseurs en chœur.

Izuku put les entendre applaudir et siffler.

"Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt !"

"Ouais mais c'est quand même l'autre qui s'est décidé à bouger !"

"Bon, tu vas pas nous faire le poisson mort, petit !"

"Ouais, réagis un peu !"

"Attrape ses boobs, gamin !"

"Wah !" fit Izuku le visage rouge en repoussant Kacchan.

Il eut le temps de voir une lueur de déception dans les yeux de son camarade qui était déjà prêt à partir.

"Crétin !"

"Je t'ai dis d'attraper ses boobs, pas de le repousser !"

"Non, attends Kacchan !"

"C'est ça ! Retiens-le !"

"C'est bon, j'ai compris le message !" dit le blond en prenant la direction de l'ascenseur.

"Non, Kacchan ! C'est pas ça ! Il faut qu'on parle !" en l'attrapant par le bras.

"Pas besoin de parler, je t'ai dis !" fit son ami en essayant de se dégager.

"C'est à propos de mon alter !"

Kacchan s'arrêta et, lui lança un regard interrogateur. Il finit par accepter de le suivre dans sa chambre pour discuter.

"Toujours un vrai sanctuaire d'All Might à ce que je vois !" commenta son ami en croisant les bras. "Bon qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire au sujet de ton alter !"

"Tu te souviens en première année quand j'en ai découvert un nouveau, je t'avais dit que j'avais rencontré un ancien utilisateurs de One for all !"

"Ouais !" Kacchan n'avait pas l'air de voir le rapport avec ce qu'il venait de se passer.

"Eh bien ! En fait, depuis il a commencé à me parler dans ma tête ! Et pas que lui, les autres aussi !" expliqua Izuku en se passant une main dans ses cheveux. "Quand tu m'as embrassé, ils ont fait des commentaires !"

"Quoi ? Ça leur a pas plu ? C'est ça le problème ? Dis leur de La fermer ! C'est pas leur oignons !"

Ça il l'avait déjà fait à plusieurs reprises mais, le problème n'était pas là.

"Euh... Non, au contraire ! Ils étaient plutôt...euh...ravis ! L'un d'eux m'a demandé de toucher tes...euh... tes..." il fit un signe de la main en désignant le torse de son camarade. "Puis, il n'y a pas que ça ! Cela fait des mois qu'ils n'arrêtent pas ! Ils font aussi des commentaires sur la vie sexuelle de nos amis ! Et...euh... aussi dess profs ! Ils m'ont même de poser des question à Urara... Kacchan ?"

Il s'était interrompu en entendant son ami exploser de rire.

"Kacchan ! C'est pas drôle !" fit-il en faisant la moue.

"Si !" répondit son camarade qui continua de rire un bon moment. Il reprit une fois calmé. "Tu veux dire que tu as une bande de Mineta, dans ta tête, c'est ça ?"

C'était une façon de voir les choses. Izuku aurait dit qu'ils étaient pires que Mineta. Au moins, il pouvait ignorer son camarade quand il se décidait à se lancer dans un délire sur les filles de leur classe. C'était beaucoup plus dur à faire avec ses prédécesseurs.

"C'est vraiment un problème ! Je n'ai aucun moyen de les faire taire !"

"T'as qu'à leur dire que tu vas leur botter le cul s'ils n'arrêtent pas !"

"Bon courage pour ça, gamin !"

"Je doute que ça marche avec eux !"

"Tu as essayé d'en parler avec All Might !"

"Non, surtout pas All Might !"

Il n'avait pas envie de repenser à ce que les autres lui avaient dit au sujet de son idole. Il ne pouvait pas parler de ça avec lui.

"Sinon, tu peux aller voir l'autre folle !"

"L'autre folle ?" interrogea Izuku en fronçant les sourcils.

"La fille qui est dans la filière assistance !"

"Oh ! Hatsume-san !"

Il n'y avait pas du tout pensé. Elle pouvait peut-être créer un gadget pour l'empêcher d'entendre les voix dans sa tête à longueur de temps. Le seul problème étant qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment lui expliquer la situation. En plus de cela, il se méfiait d'elle. Elle pouvait décidé de se servir de lui comme cobaye pour l'une de ses inventions.

Il n'avait cependant pas d'autre solution. Il pouvait donc toujours essayé.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
